


Jesus loves you, Dean Winchester, but everybody else thinks you're an asshole.

by ifitships_isits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bunker Fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the bunker of safety.  originally sucked, then i found my notebook.  reposted as awesome, with the help of my beta, GoldenGooseFreckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus loves you, Dean Winchester, but everybody else thinks you're an asshole.

Jesus Loves you Dean winchester, but everybody else thinks you’re an asshole

 

Everything was finally settled. After Metatron had kicked the angels out and Sam had closed the gates of hell, God had finally had enough. Sam had been healed almost instantly, although at the time, they had no idea why. Explanations would come later. There were angels on earth, but no one knew why, or more importantly, how to get them back to heaven. Cas was nowhere to be found, although the rumors that Metatron had stolen Cas’s grace to shut down heaven floated in from angel reports on earth. Turns out the lightboards at the bunker were tracking lights for powerful supernatural forces moving about the US that hadn’t been activated for years. They had investigated a few, and Charlie had made the connection after some had turned out to be angels, and others had been regular cases. 

Gabriel was a huge help one day and offered a clue to what they were REALLY looking for when he popped in a few weeks after the fall. 

“Hey Sammy, hey deano, how’s tricks?” he said suddenly appearing sitting cross-legged in the middle of the table at the bunker, scattering books and parchment they had pulled as research for a hunter down in Florida. He reached up and removed the lollipop from his mouth, stretching and knocking more research onto the floor as he did. Sam pushed away from the table. Dean was a little more reactive. He dove behind the desk, scrambling towards the weapons, despite knowing the only thing that would work against angels was in his room. He couldn’t kill the irritating trickster, but he could make the little shit hurt. (Cas had once given him an angel blade to defend himself against Cas’s warring brothers. It sat beside the trench coat hidden under Dean’s bed, next to the few pictures Dean still had of his mother. )  
After weeks of dead on the search for Cas with no leads, he wanted to make something hurt. He wanted to make something bleed.  
“Where’s Cas, you son of a-” He couldn’t seem to say anything. He had finally made it around the side of the table, to the sword hanging on the wall, but when he grabbed it, the sword became a three foot long stuffed fish. 

“He’s fine. Well, not fine, but we can work on that.” Gabriel said, hopping down from the table right in front of Sam, almost sliding onto his lap. Sam lifted his hands for a second, almost as if to hold the trickster’s hips to catch him as he looked at him with relief. 

“You’re not dead!?” Sam blurted out with relief. 

Gabe gave him a curious glance, followed by a searing gaze. Sam blushed and looked away, and Gabriel slithered between the blushing Sam and the table. He turned to look at Dean standing on the other side of the desk, holding the fish as if he was still contemplating hitting him with it anyway and sighed.  
“Sit down boy, you’re starting to get on my nerves.” he says, indicating the chair in front of the desk. “ I know you’re looking for Cas. All of heaven is looking for Cas. Do you want my help or not?” 

Dean reluctantly set the fish on the desk, sitting down in the chair with a murderous glare at Gabriel.  
“OK, now we are getting somewhere. Balthazar thought it would take much more convincing to get your help.” Both boys looked surprised. “Yes, Balthazar is back, along with those who had supported you and Cas to help stop the apocalypse. Follow me, boys.” He said, walking towards the war room, where Charlie was currently working out how to transfer the map to a less temperamental system. She had been neck deep in the guts of the machine for three days, still trying to figure out how to boost the detail of the map by hooking it up to her laptop. Needless to say, the computers of the 50’s didn’t exactly have a wifi connection. 

“Dean, i swear to Tolkien, if you don’t have coffee, or at the very least some Starbucks, you better not be bothering me again.” The redhead growled as they walked in. She pulled herself from under the table, noticing Gabriel, eyes curious. . She quickly looked from Gabe to Dean. They had had a few hunter’s stop by, and she had rewired the bunker’s phones to help hunters around the country, a tribute to Bobby. Kevin was currently holed up in the communications room, working the phones. 

“So, who’s this?” she asks, holding her hand out. Gabriel smiles and snaps his fingers.  
A steaming hot cup of coffee covered in whipped cream appeared in his hand. She paused, looking at the boys. Sam gave a tight smile and Dean rolled his eyes. She figured it was harmless enough, despite the dude was clearly showing off. She took the cup wordlessly, looking at it suspiciously. The foam had the cutest little cup art she had even seen, a cat chasing a fish. It was almost a shame to drink it. She shrugged her shoulders and took a sip. 

“OMG!!!!! WHO ARE YOU? This is the best cup of coffee I’ve had since i got here!” She squealed, the boys suddenly looking alert and wary. But she continued to drink it with enthusiasm. She finished off the cup, setting it on the light table. Sam started say something, but Charlie rolled her eyes. 

“So, Who is this delightful magic coffee man, and can we keep him?” She says, batting her eyes at Dean. Gabriel started laughing, looking at Sam for his reactions as Dean blanched. 

“Gabriel is the name.” He says holding his hand out for a shake. Charlie shakes his hand, and begins to put the pieces together. She steps back after the hand shake, looking nervously at the cup, and back at Gabriel. She swallows. 

“Like the archangel?” She says.

“Yup.”

“Shit.” she says, looking at the boys. “Are we in trouble?” 

Sam shakes his head, and speaks up. “He says he’s here to help find Cas.” 

Her face lifts as she smiles. “Finally. I thought Dean was gonna go crazy!” She stepped forward and hugged the trickster. He laughed and hugged her back.

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard about you.” Charlie looked at him surprised. “Yeah, we have been catching up there.” He says, pointing up. Charlie glups. 

Gabriel smiles. “All good, I assure you.” He nods in the direction of the map. “You having any luck with that thing?”

Charlie sighs. “The components are just too old. At this point, I’m trying to figure out how the damn thing measures supernatural threats.” 

Gabriel smiles and taps it. “You think some divine intervention would help?” 

Charlie bounces up and down. “Yes, please. Wait, do I have to give up the chicks? Because I don’t think I could do that.” Gabriel lifts one eyebrow and rolls his eyes. “Oh, good, the old neighbor lady was full of it. I always suspected…. anyway I’d be thrilled to get a second set of eyes, if nothing else.” She waves with a flourish. “Work your magic!” 

Gab gets a twinkle in his eye and snaps his fingers. Balthazar and samandriel pop in just as there is a bright flash of light from the board and all the lights go out. Kevin sticks his head out to see what’s going on.

“Guys, why is there a surly old dude with a beard staring at me, and why the hell did the lights go out?” 

 

***

After Dean had gotten over the shock of having Bobby back, (for once, this resurrection thing was good, God thought they would need the help, and Bobby had jumped at the chance at coming back.) they fixed the blown fuses and sat down in the kitchen for explanations. Or at the very least, something that resembled an explanation. 

God wasn’t talking about his time gone, and none of the angels were really pressing for an explanation. He was however, trying to put heaven back together. Originally, Cas had been God’s first pick on human/angel relations after the fall, but Cas was nowhere to be found. Dean looked at the God squad skeptically.  
“No, I mean he really looked. He even went through a few side universes to see if maybe he was hidden there. He is also looking for Metatron.” Samandriel says cheerfully.  
Balthazar and Gab nod, as the boys look at him. 

“You mean the guy who started this isn’t even caught yet?” Kevin pops off. Bobby leans forward.

“You ever tried hunting a snake, boy? “ Kevin looks at him in shock, shaking his head. 

“Well, anything that crawls around on its belly has an advantage. They can go underground.” 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked. 

Bobby shrugs. “Last info we got, the only place he could be is in hell. God won’t go there. Sammy here shut that gate, and hopefully, it will stay closed.” 

The others nod. Demons had been few and far between, and most of them had been running scared when they found them. Hell had definitely been closed. 

“So, could Cas be trapped in hell?” Dean says weakly. Gabriel shakes his head.

“No. If his grace was stolen, he would have fallen to earth, not hell. It’s part of the spell notes that douchebag Metatron left. It’s the only thing that will save his ass when dad finds him.” Balthazar and Samandriel look a little disturbed by Gab’s comments. Gab looks at them. “Look guys, he’s my little brother. I was in charge of him. This is my fault. I should have never let Naomi get her bureaucratic hands on him, he would have at least know what Metatron did to the prophets.” 

“Well, it wasn’t like you were around for the last…” Balthazar started angrily.  
Samandriel put his hands between them. 

“This is quickly becoming an old argument. We were ordered by Father to help these hunters. I for one, am delighted to get a chance at fieldwork. If it doesn’t lead to dying.” Almost everyone in the room nods in agreement.  
.  
“So, how are you going to find Cas, if even God can’t find him?” Sam asks. 

“That's where your brother comes in, Sammy. Cas has been off the grid, but dad thinks Dean can help find him.” 

“We’ve been looking for ages, and nothing. ZIP, zilch, zero, nadda. What makes you think I can help?” Gabriel and Balthazar look at each other, as do Charlie and Sam. Kevin and Bobby just roll their eyes. 

Gabriel puts an arm around Dean’s shoulders. Pausing dramatically, music swelling in the back ground like some cheesy movie. 

“We,” he paused again, “are going on a journey through time.” Dean pushed the angel off and the music stopped. 

“ Is Cas stuck in time?” kevin asks.

“No, but to help him, Dean has to see his past. Cas’s mind has gotten a lot of abuse in the last few years, and Dean was his only friend.” Balthazar clears his throat, covering a laugh. Charlie, who has managed to slide up besides the angel and have been snickering comments about the over abundance of plaid in the room. Charlie elbows him, glaring. 

 

“Dad has been trying to contact Cas, but all he can get is feelings of failure, overwhelming shame, and grief. He can’t quite pin down where they are coming from. As well as he knows him, dad thinks Dean can get through to him if we find him.” 

Dean looks hopeful, for the first time in weeks. 

“Annnyway… Balth and Alfie here are going to help this place back up to working order, while you and I take a trip.” he says, pointing to Dean. 

“Ok, but this is a bad idea. Time travel has never worked very well for us.” Dean says skeptically, “and remind me to add prunes to the shopping list.” 

“Oh no, big boy. This trip is going to be a little diffrent.”  
Gabriel touches Dean’s arm and there is a flash of light. When it disappears, Dean is missing.  
“What the hell, boy? Did you send him back without a guide? I thought you guys knew better than that.” Bobby barks at the trickster. 

“Nope, he’s right in here. “ Gab says, tapping his forhead.


End file.
